fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Pragnienie pełnoletności
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan i Moranica próbują wydostać się z klatki, podczas gdy Ziemomysł i Zbysława reformują całą firmę swojego syna - od pracowników aż po nazwę... Tymczasem kasjerka w sklepie przypadkiem sprzedaje Zack'owi wódkę. Wraz z Bufordem dochodzą do wniosku, iż wyglądają na dorosłych, więc postanawiają się upić. Summer przekonuje Baljeet'a do wolontariatu, a Fretka i Stefa przygotowują się do ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. Tymczasem Fineasz i Izabela wraz z Ferbem i Claire urządzają podwójną randkę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Stephanie Winner; *Summer Outside; *Claire Curvehead; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Dwie Moranici Uglyfoot; *Ziemomysł Davenport; *Zbysława Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Właściciel schroniska; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Śledzący mężczyzna; *Recepcjonistka; *Ethan Goldfeeder; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Lawrence Fletcher; *Rick Hamilton; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Córka prezydenta Scenariusz (G-Tech. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie, Summer i Claire oglądają mecz piłki nożnej w telewizji. Baljeet śpi na kanapie, a Summer podpiera się jedną ręką. Stephanie i Buford są cali wymalowani w barwy drużyny) Buford: Biegnij, biegnij! (Wszyscy poza Baljeet'em i Summer powoli unoszą się z siedzeń) Stephanie i Buford: GOOOOOL! (Wszyscy poza Baljeet'em i Summer drą się z radości i przybijają sobie piątki) Claire: Wow, świetnie to zrobili. Ale brzydkie te boiska, a szczególnie ta trawa w kolorze morskiej zieleni. Stephanie: W kolorze morskiej zieleni? Chyba nienormalna jesteś. Przecież to jest trawiasty mieszany z seledynowym! Izabela: Dla mnie to jest szmaragdowy mieszany z miętowym. Stephanie: Ta, a ja jestem Świętym Mikołajem. Summer: Jak na moje oko, to jest malachitowy. Stephanie: Ta, malachitowy... Claire: Ale to na pewno nie jest trawiasty mieszany z seledynowym! Stephanie: Pfff... ale bardziej przypomina niż jakaś morska zieleń. Może załóż se lepiej okulary, ślepoto. Fineasz: To jest zielony, do cholery... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pragnienie pełnoletności. (W G-Tech'u. Zoltan i Moranica siedzą w klatce. Moranica trzęsie się jak opętana) Zoltan: A tobie co jest? Moranica: Ostatnio coraz częściej chce mi się srać. Z 5 razy na godzinę zrobiło się 10! Zoltan: Echhh... ciekawe, czy moi rodzice nas stąd wypuszczą. Ja już dłużej tutaj nie wytrzymam! Moranica: Nie przesadzaj. Nie bądź takim niecierpliwuskiem, słodziaczku. Kiedyś przez 80 lat siedziałam w Bastylii. Zoltan: I co się potem stało? Moranica: Zburzyli ją. A słuchaj, jak na moje oko doświadczonego rodzica... Zoltan (śmieje się szeptem): "Doświadczonego"... Moranica: ... twoi rodzice po prostu uważają cię za nieodpowiedzialnego dzieciaka, który sam sobie nie potrafi poradzić. Zoltan: Że co?! Moranica: Ostatnio zaciąłeś się kartką, czytając list! Zoltan: Kontynuuj. Moranica: No co? To tyle, co mam do powiedzenia. Demagogiem nie jestem. (Z windy wysiadają Ziemomysł i Zbysława) Zoltan: Mamo! Tato! Ile ja mam tutaj jeszcze siedzieć?! Zbysława: Aż przemyślisz swoje zachowanie. My tymczasem dokonaliśmy kilka reform w twojej firmie. Zoltan: Jakich reform?! Ziemomysł: Ano, pozwalnialiśmy kilkanaście osób... Zmieniliśmy nazwę firmy. Zoltan: CO?! Zmieniliście nazwę?! Na jaką? Zbysława: ZZ-NT. Zoltan: Od czego to skrót?! Ziemomysł: Ziemomysł & Zbysława New Technologies. Zoltan: Jak mogliście?! Zbysława: Jesteś w klatce. Ktoś musiał się zająć firmą. Zoltan: Ale mamo, no! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Dlaczego mnie tak niańczycie, co?! Uważacie, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny i że nie potrafię sam sobie poradzić?! Moranica: Moje słowa! Zoltan: Cicho! Moranica: KRZYCZYSZ NA MNIE?! (Zoltan opuszcza głowę) Zoltan: Przepraszam... (Ziemomysł i Zbysława wymieniają się spojrzeniami) Zbysława: Uchhh... Zoltan ma chyba rację. Głupio się czuję. (Zbysława podchodzi do klatki i otwiera ją. Zoltan wychodzi) Zoltan: Dziękuję. (Zbysława zamyka klatkę tuż pod nosem Moranici) Moranica: Ej! A ja to czemu?! Ziemomysł: Za twoje wyczyny z przeszłości. Zbysława: Ja z mężem się już chyba spakujemy i wrócimy do domu. (Ziemomysł i Zbysława wsiadają do windy i jadą) Moranica: Zoltan! Masz mnie wypuścić! Zoltan: Sory, ale moi rodzice wzięli klucz. Nie da rady. Poza tym, muszę lecieć, firma mnie potrzebuje! (Zoltan wbiega do windy i zjeżdża) Moranica: A mogłam się ochajtać z Trump'em. Miałabym wszystko, czego potrzebuję: władza, seks, pieniądze... (Gdzieś na mieście. Zack wchodzi do sklepu) Zack: Dzień dobry. Chciałbym coś do picia. Kasjerka: Wodę? Zack: Może pani podać tamtą butelkę. (Zack wskazuje na butelkę wódki. Kasjerka kładzie butelkę na ladzie) Kasjerka: 21 dolarów. (Zack wyjmuje z kieszeni portfel i wyjmuje jeden banknot i monetę. Kładzie je na ladzie i wychodzi z wódką) Zack: Buford, kupiłem ci coś do picia, tak jak chciałeś. (Zack podaje Bufordowi wódkę) Buford: Stary... przecież to jest wódka! Ale... jak ją kupiłeś? Zack: No normalnie. Pokazałem na nią palcem. Buford: Tyyy... to oznacza, że wyglądamy jak dorośli! Leć po więcej! (W schronisku. Baljeet i Summer stoją obok cel, w których psy skaczą do krat i machają ogonami. Oboje napełniają miski poprzez wrzucanie chrupków do przezroczystej rury, która doprowadza chrupki do miski. Psy, które nie dostały jeszcze jedzenia, głośno szczekają. Baljeet napełnia miski po jednej stronie korytarza, a Summer - po drugiej) Summer: Dzięki, Baljeet, że zgodziłeś się mi pomóc. Baljeet: Jasne. Nie ma za co. Nie mogłem odmówić pomocy. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi właściciel schroniska. Staje pomiędzy dwójką wolontariuszy) Właściciel: Baljeet, jak nakarmisz psy, to posprzątaj w przechowalni, bo kupa leży na podłodze. Baljeet: Ale jaki pies się tam załatwił? Wszystkie są w celach. Właściciel: To nie zwierzę. To moja teściowa. Choć na jedno wychodzi. (Właściciel wychodzi ze schroniska) Baljeet: Powoli zaczyna mnie męczyć ta praca. Ten szef jest nieprzyjemny. Summer: Spokojnie. Taki już jest dla każdego nowego wolontariusza. Ale jak cię już polubi, to na koniec każdego dnia będzie ci dawał batonik. Baljeet: Serio?! Summer: Tak. Zbożowy batonik. Baljeet: Eee... fuj. (W G-Tech'u. Fretka i Stefa wchodzą do swojego pokoju. Obie rzucają się na łóżko) Fretka: Ach... w końcu! Ostatni dzień szkoły się nareszcie skończył. Stefa: Jeszcze jutrzejsza uroczystość, potem matury... Fretka: Nie bądź taką pesymistką, tylko daj się rozkoszować tą chwilą. Stefa: A mamy stroje na jutro?! (Fretka nagle zrywa się z łóżka) Fretka: Cholera, faktycznie! Zoltan kazał nam je odebrać z recepcji! Zapomniałyśmy! (Tymczasem w jakiejś restauracji. Fineasz siedzi z Izabelą przy okrągłym stoliku. Przy tym stoliku siedzą też Ferb i Claire) Izabela: Fajnie, że udało nam się we czwórkę udać na randkę. Claire: Tak. Przy okazji będę mogła cię lepiej poznać, bo chyba wiemy o sobie niewiele. Izabela: Racja. Czym się interesujesz? Bo wiesz, ja... (Godzinę później. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą znużeni, a Izabela i Claire dalej nawijają) Claire: ...a on na to: "Zostaw moje wisienki!". (Izabela i Claire wybuchają śmiechem) Izabela: Fineasz, Ferb, może nam coś zamówicie? Fineasz: Yyyy... okej. (Fineasz otwiera menu i zaczyna je przeglądać. Nagle słychać, jak ktoś wchodzi o restauracji. Jest to śledzący mężczyzna. Fineasz posyła bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym zakrywa twarz menu. Ferb również zakrywa twarz kartą) Claire: Chłopaki, czemu wy się tak ukryliście? Fineasz: Czytamy menu. Izabela: Ale po co przykładacie kartki tak blisko oczu? Oślepniecie! (Claire i Izabela wyrywają swoim chłopakom menu z rąk i kładą je na stoliku) Fineasz: Chyba muszę do toalety. Ferb: Pójdę z nim. Izabela: Od kiedy faceci chodzą razem do toalety? Fineasz: Eeee... Ferb: No wiesz, gdy Hermiona poszła sama, zaatakował ją troll, Ginny porwano do Komnaty Tajemnic, a jęczącą Martę zamordowano. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ta plaga nieszczęśliwych zdarzeń nie przeniesie się również na chłopców. (Fineasz i Ferb idą w stronę toalety) Izabela: Faceci... (W G-Tech'u, apartament Zoltana. Moranica 1 stoi w klatce i liże kraty) Moranica 1: Muszę się stąd jakoś wydostać... Tylko jak? Muszę się jakoś skontaktować z tym moim klonem. (Tymczasem w studiu telewizyjnym. Moranica 2 stoi ubrana w żupan. Na głowie ma fioletowy turban. Za nią jest jasnozielona ściana) Reżyser Jack: Trzy, dwa... lecimy na żywo! (Piosenka Siekiera, motyka...) Moranica 2: Siekiera, motyka, piłka, kości, Zaczynamy wiadomości! Siekiera, motyka, Ukraina, Putin znów o Krym zaczyna! Siekiera, motyka, imigranci, Władz ostrzeżeń ignoranci! Siekiera, motyka, stół, Obama, Nasz prezydent to jest lama! Siekiera, motyka, śmierć, wypadek, Ktoś otrzyma duży spadek! Siekiera, motyka, piłka nożna, Wygraliśmy! Można? Można! Siekiera, motyka, G-Tech, grób, Ja z Zoltanem wezmę ślub! (Koniec piosenki. Tymczasem pod sklepem. Buford siedzi na ławeczce i pije butelkę wódki. Nagle ze sklepu wypada Zack z taczką napełnioną butelkami) Buford: O kurde... skąd żeś tyle wziął?! Zack: Wydałem całe dzienne kieszonkowe od taty. Buford: Chciałbym mieć takiego ojca. (Zack podsuwa taczkę pod ławkę. Siada, po czym bierze jedną butelkę i otwiera. Zaczyna pić) Zack: Uch, jakie zimne! (W galerii handlowej. Baljeet i Summer stoją pod wejściem do sklepu z puszkami rękach) Summer: Dzięki, że zgodziłeś się ze mną pójść na ten wolontariat. Trochę smutno mi było stać w samotności, zbierając pieniądze na hospicjum. (Obok nich przechodzi mężczyzna, który wrzuca do puszki Summer monetę) Summer: Dziękuję bardzo! Baljeet: Spać mi się chce... Summer: Wytrzymasz. Jeszcze godzinę będziemy tutaj stać. Baljeet: Ojej... (W recepcji G-Tech'u. W rogu pomieszczenia stoi lada, za którą siedzi młoda kobieta. W środku pomieszczenia stoją różne stoliki, a przy nich fotele. Siedzą na nich bezdomni, reporterzy, ich kamerzyści i zwykli ludzie popijający kawę ze znajdującego się przy wejściu barku. Z windy wysiada Fretka ze Stefą. Dziewczyny idą w stronę recepcjonistki, która rozmawia z jakimś klientem) Stefa: Powinno łatwo pójść, ta recepcjonistka wygląda na miłą. (Recepcjonistka wstaje i uderza ręką w ladę) Recepcjonistka: A CO MNIE TO OBCHODZI, ŻE W PANA POKOJU JEST O PÓŁ STOPNIA ZA ZIMNO?! PANIE, JA CAŁE DZIECIŃSTWO SPĘDZIŁAM NA ANTARKTYDZIE POD IGLOO! WIĘC MI PAN TU DO CHOLERY NIE WYGADUJE ŻADNYCH GŁUPOT, BO JA PANU ZARAZ ZROBIĘ Z GĘBY TAKI NIEPORZĄDEK, ŻE NAWET MAŁGORZATA ROZENEK SE Z NIM NIE PORADZI! (Facet odchodzi. Roztrzęsiona Fretka ze Stefą podchodzą) Recepcjonistka: CZEGO?! Fretka: Eee... bo myyy... yyy... Recepcjonistka: GADAJCIE, BO WAS POZASTRZELAM NA MIEJSCU! SPIESZY MI SIĘ! Stefa: My w sprawie tog dla absolwentów G-Tech'u. Recepcjonistka: WSZYSTKIE POSZŁY. PAN DAVENPORT ZAMÓWIŁ O DWIE ZA MAŁO. A TERAZ WYNOCHA, TRUĆ ŻYCIE KOMUŚ INNEMU! (Fretka i Stefa odchodzą) Fretka: Uchh... strasznie wredna. Stefa: I co teraz zrobimy? (Retrospekcja. Fretka wchodzi do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Na środku stoją dwa żeńskie manekiny sklepowe ubrane w togi) Fretka: Czego chcieliście?! Fineasz: Pomyśleliśmy, że uszyjemy na waszą uroczystość ukończenia szkoły togi, które... Fretka: Nie, dzięki. Pan Zoltan zamówił togi dla wszystkich. (Koniec retrospekcji) Fretka: Chodź, idziemy do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba! (W restauracji. Fineasz i Ferb podglądają śledzącego mężczyznę, stojąc za rośliną. Nagle przed nimi pojawia się Izabela) Izabela: Co wy tu robicie? Fineasz: Csiii... podglądamy tego faceta. Izabela: Którego? Tego, co zjadł przed chwilą osiemnaście burgerów? Mój wujek tak umie, nic nadzwyczajnego. Fineasz: Nie! Ten w biało-niebieskiej koszuli. Śledzi nas od dłuższego czasu. Chcemy dowiedzieć się, co to za gość i dlaczego to robi. Izabela: Widziałam go kiedyś. A to nie jest David Cameron? Fineasz: Co?! Nie wygłupiaj się, robaczku. Ferb: Mam plan. (G-Tech, apartament Zoltana. Moranica 1 trzęsie kratami) Moranica 1: Skoro zagarnęła mi sprzed nosa pracę w telewizji, to na pewno musi lecieć teraz na jakimś kanale. Nie wierzę, że odrzuciliby taką seksiaczkę. Ale gdzie jest pilot do telewiz... zaraz, on chyba działa na głos. TV, WŁANCZAJ SIĘ DO CHOLERY!!! Komputerowy głos: "Włanczaj"? Moranica 1: TAK, WCISKAJ TEN WŁANCZNIK, PSIA KREW!!! (Z sufitu wysuwa się telewizor, który odwraca się w stronę Moranici 1. Włącza się. Na ekranie widać Moranicę 2 przebraną za helikopter. Stoi obok tablicy, na której markerem jest narysowanych siedem kratek. Na dole ekranu są napisane różne informacje) Moranica 2: To już ostatnie minuty naszej zabawy, do wygrania 5000 dolarów, a wystarczy, że ktoś zadzwoni na podany na ekranie numer i powie, jakie wyrazy można wstawić w kratki, by krzyżówka była dobrze uzupełniona. ..D G[][]A ..[] ..A Moranica 1: Kurna! Stacjonarki nie wzięłam. Jak ja teraz tam zadzwonię?! Hmmm... skoro kraty zrobione są z materiału na Nokię 3310, to może da radę telefon zrobić z tego. W końcu znam się technologii, przecież zbudowałam pod szkołą por... nieważne, jeszcze mnie może ktoś podsłuchuje. Moranica 2: Halo? Dobry, panie Waldku. To jakie ma pan słowa? Głos pana Waldka: "Dupa" i "góra". (Moranica 2 uzupełnia krzyżówkę) ..D GÓRA ..P ..A Moranica 2: Tak. Wygrywa pan pięć tysięcy! Znaczy się, ja wygrywam. Głos pana Waldka: A to dlaczego?! Moranica 2: Bo ja jestem seksowna. Głos pana Waldka: A chu... (Połączenie zostaje zerwane) Moranica 2: I tak ja wygrywam. Chwila, właśnie dostałam przez taki nadajnik w moim uchu wiadomość... (Moranica 2 przystawia ucho do kamery. Widać łażące w nim robaki, rosnące tam rośliny i nadajnik. Po chwili odsuwa głowę od kamery) Moranica 2: ... że "d**a" pisze się przez "u" otwarte. Ty, co mi gadasz do ucha - dawałam jej częściej, to wiem lepiej! (Ktoś dzwoni. To Moranica 1, która trzyma ucho przy kracie) Moranica 2: Imię! Moranica 1: Moranica. Moranica 2: Uuu... ktoś umie nadawać dzieciom imiona. Lubię cię. Moranica 1: Twój klon dzwoni! Moranica 2: Nie mam żadnego drzewa. Moranica 1: Jakiego drzewa?! Słuchaj, bierz d**ę w troki i chodź mi tutaj pomóż! Ale już! Moranica 2: Ale gdzie? Moranica 1: Do apartamentu naszego dziubdziusia. (Pod sklepem. Buford i Zack siedzą na ławeczce i chleją. Wokół nich walają się stosy pustych butelek po wódce) Buford: O, patrz, Zack. (Buford pokazuje palcem na Summer idącą przez park po drugiej stronie ulicy i podążającego za nią zmęczonego Baljeet'a. Summer daje jakiejś kobiecie z wózkiem ulotkę i idzie dalej) Buford: Od rana za nią łazi. Zack: Baljeet? Za tą z wózkiem? (Buford macha ręką) Buford: Ach, już nie pamiętam. Wypijmy za to! Zack: O, racja. (Buford i Zack wypijają połowę zawartości ich butelek) Buford: Ale taka loszka to same nieprzyjemności są. Zack: Ale że kto? Buford: No ta Winter, o której cały czas mówię. Nie czekaj, to Summer była. Zack: No? Buford: No to widzisz, jak ten Baljeet za nią od białego świtu na te wolnomularstwa łazi... nie, to wolontariaty były. O, patrz. (Baljeet mdleje) Zack: Zmęczony pewnie. Buford: Ale kto? Zack: No ten, no... czekaj, o kim myśmy mówili? Buford: A cholera wie. To może wypijemy? Zack: O, bardzo dobry pomysł! (Buford i Zack wypijają trochę) Buford: Ale z taką kobitą u boku to... (Buford trzęsie się) Buford: Brrr... aż strach pomyśleć! Zack: A to niby dlaczego? Buford: A bo pacz, jak Summer taka idealna i doskonała, pomaga wszystkim, nie chleje... Zack: NIE CHLEJE?! To z czego ona czerpie przyjemność w życiu?! Buford: Przecież my chlejemy dopiero od dwóch godzin... a co to ja mówiłem? A, nie chleje, wszystkie wie... i jak tu, będąc facetem, się obok niej czuć?! Zack: A ona to podobno niewysportowana jest. Buford: Ale kto? Zack: A bo ja wiem?! Musisz zadawać takie podchwytliwe pytania?! Buford: Racja. To może wypijmy? Zack: Dobry plan! (Buford i Zack wypijają resztę) Buford: O kurna! Zack: Co?! Buford: Jak ona taka idealna, to może ona tylko udaje?! A może jest zła i współpracuje z tą Jasmine? Zack: Z kim? Buford: A nie wiem... ty, ale jak ta Summer to dla Baljeet'a taka Mary Sue... Zack: Kto, kto i kto? Buford: A idź w cholerę! Mówię, że wkrótce Summer może coś złego zrobić temu... no jak on? A, Baljeet'owi! Trzeba go jak najszybciej ostrzec! (Buford wstaje, robi kilka kroków i przewraca się) Zack: Ale po co chcesz go ostrzyc? Przecież ma krótkie włosy. (W restauracji. Śledzący mężczyzna je łososia. Za nim stoją Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Ferb, bierz patelnię z kuchni i walnij go! (Mężczyzna szybko wstaje i biegnie w stronę wyjścia z restauracji. Tuż przed wyjściem na mężczyznę spada sieć, przez którą facet upada. Podchodzą do niego Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Ha! Mamy cię! A teraz wyśpiewaj, kim jeste... Głos z tyłu: Kim wy jesteście i co robicie temu klientowi?! (Fineasz i Ferb odwracają się. Zauważają idącego w ich stronę kelnera, który trzyma nóż. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się przed siatką i ucina sznury. Śledzący facet ucieka, a Fineasz i Ferb rzucają się w pościg) Kelner: Niewychowane bachory... (Fineasz i Ferb gonią śledzącego mężczyznę. Mężczyzna skręca w jakąś uliczkę, a chłopcy po chwili też, jednak trafiają na ślepy zaułek, a mężczyzny nie ma) Fineasz: Gdzie on się podział?! (Ferb spogląda w górę) Ferb: Na budynek żaden nie wspiął się. Do środka też nigdzie nie wszedł, a wszystkie okna zamknięte. Nawet by nie zdążył. Fineasz: W takim razie tu musi być jakieś tajne przejście. W chodniku albo w tamtym kontenerze! Ferb, musisz tam zajrzeć! Ferb: Nie będę wchodził do kontenera. Fineasz: Echhh... (Tymczasem w restauracji. Stolik, przy którym siedzą Izabela i Claire jest cały zawalony różnorodnymi wytrawnymi potrawami. Izabela i Claire jedzą spaghetti) Izabela: A od tej masy zamówień nie będę gruba? Claire: Nie marudź, taka okazja zdarza się raz na milion. W końcu sami przed randką obiecali, że za wszystko zapłacą. (Ulicą przechodzi Moranica 2, która przez okno zauważa swoją córkę w restauracji. Wchodzi tam i podchodzi do stolika) Moranica 2: Clairusia, co ty tutaj robisz? Izabela: Pani córka jest na randce. Claire: IZA! Izabela: Oj, sory, wypaprałam z pośpiechu. (Moranica spogląda to na Izabelę, to na Claire) Moranica: O, cholera! Ty jesteś homo! Claire: Że co?! Mamo, nie! Ja przyszłam tu z... Moranica: Nie tłumacz się! Dostajesz szlaban! Claire: Ale mamo, ja nie chcę do piwnicy babci. Tam śmierdzi pierogami z kapustą! Moranica: Nie pójdziesz do piwnicy mojej byłej teściowej! Mam lepsze miejsce. Dzisiaj wieczorem lecisz ze mną do Neuschwanstein! Claire: Ale... ale sprawdziłaś loty i... Moranica: A co mnie to obchodzi?! Czy tego chce, czy nie, pilot poleci do Monachium i guzik ma do gadania! (Moranica łapie Claire za ucho i wychodzi z nią z restauracji. Izabela zaczyna mieszać zupę) Izabela: Ferb się wkurzy. Ale więcej dla mnie. (Pod sklepem. Zack próbuje podnieść leżącego na ziemi Buforda) Buford: Nie trudź się, Zachary. Zack: Zack jestem. Buford: A wszystko jedno. Idź, złotko, wódkę kup, ja se poradzę. Zack: Dobrze, panie generale! (Zack bacznie wstaje i kiwając się na wszystkie strony, powoli dochodzi do drzwi. Otwiera je i od razu rzuca się na blat, podpierając się na nim) Zack: Wódeczkę poproszę, księżniczko! Kasjerka: Sory, ale napranym jak PKS nie sprzedajemy. Zack: E, e, e, panienka się tu nie wymiguje, tylko wódkę daje. (Do sklepu wchodzi starsza kobieta. Bierze gazetę z niższej półki i kładzie na blacie. Kasjerka podlicza) Kasjerka: 1,20. (Kobieta wyciąga portfel i wylicza pieniądze) Zack: Przepraszam, czy loszka byłaby taka miła i dwie buteleczki Finlandii... Kobieta: Ty jesteś z tym gościem pod sklepem?! Zack: Z kim?! Nie znam takiego imienia. Kobieta: Kolejny naj**any jak meserszmit... to powiedz mu, że ma mi psa umyć, bo mi go obrzygał! (Kobieta kładzie pieniądze na ladzie, zwija gazetę, kilka razy uderza Zack'a w głowę, wkłada gazetę do torebki i wychodzi) Zack: To jak... kobitka mi nie sprzeda? Kasjerka: Pijanym jak Polacy nie sprzedajemy. Zack: Oj, bo w ruch pójdą pięści moje zac... (Kasjerka podskakuje i wymachuje nogą, kopiąc Zack'a w twarz. Chłopaka przewraca się) Kasjerka: Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z wicemistrzynią świata w taekwondo! (W G-Tech'u. Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do pokoju) Ferb: Muszę się od razu iść wykąpać i zmienić ubranie. Wyobrażasz sobie, że znalazłem w tym kontenerze pizzę bez ciasta?! Ale ukrytego przejścia nigdzie... (Ferb otwiera szafę) Ferb: Ej, gdzie się podziały te togi?! Fineasz: Pewnie dziewczyny wzięły. Wiedziałem, że trzeba je tam powiesić. (Ferb zakrywa dłonią usta) Ferb: O cholera... Fineasz: Co? Ferb: Nie dość, że mi dłonie okropnie śmierdzą... (Ferb odsuwa dłoń) Ferb: ... to na projekt z techniki trochę "podrasowałem" te stroje. (Ferb odwraca się w stronę Fineasza) Fineasz: Co to znaczy, że je "podresowałeś"? Ferb: "Podrasowałem", a nie "podresowałem"! A oznacza to, że dodałem do nich funkcję, że gdy osoba nosząca je popada w stan euforii, to togi zaczynają się palić. Tak jak w "Igrzyskach śmierci". Ale prawdziwym ogniem. Fineasz: Szlag! A one pewnie o tym nie wiedzą... Ferb (patrzy na zegarek): A ceremonia ukończenia szkoły maturzystów za chwilę się zacznie! Fineasz: Racja. Ty idź się wykąp, bo twój smród to aż widać. Ja coś wymyślę. (W głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły. Dwie Moranici rozmawiają przy windzie) Moranica 1: Dobrze, że mnie uwolniłaś... Słuchaj, nie mówmy Zoltanowi, że jesteśmy dwie. Moranica 2: K. Za chwilę lecę z Claire do Niemiec. Moranica 1: Na cholerę?! Moranica 2: Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz! Ona jest homo! (Moranica 1 bierze wazę ze stolika i rzuca nią w podłogę. Waza rozbija się) Moranica 1: Żartujesz! Moranica 2: Nie... (Fineasz otwiera drzwi od swojego pokoju. Gdy zauważa Moranici, przymyka je i przystawia ucho do drzwi. Kobiety go nie zauważyły) Moranica 2: I to jeszcze z Izabelą się umawia na randki, gdy Fineasz nie patrzy! Fineasz (szeptem): Gdy ja wyszedłem, to ona już się z kimś umówiła?! Co za... (Fineasz zamyka drzwi) Fineasz: Ferb, jak chcesz, to ratuj te dziewczyny, ja mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia! (Ferb bierze prysznic i nic nie słyszy) Fineasz: Jakby tu wyjść, żeby Moranici mnie nie zauważyły? Oknem nie wyj... zaraz, przecież potrafię się teleportować! (Moranici dalej rozmawiają przed windą) Moranica 2: A wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że dostałam... Moranica 1: Też to słyszysz? (Moranici nic nie mówią) Moranica 2: Winda jedzie! Szybko, schowaj się! (Moranica 1 rozgląda się) Moranica 1: Ale gdzie?! Moranica 2: Masz przecież moce od Brendy! Moranica 1: A, racja, ale ja głupia... (Moranica 1 staje się niewidzialna. Z windy wysiada Zoltan w garniturze) Zoltan: Moranica?! Jak się wydostałaś z klatki?! Moranica 2: Pfff... ta druga mi pomogła. Zoltan: Uchh... nie dadzą się człowiekowi nacieszyć wolnością. Ale chyba powróciłyście do jednej postaci? Moranica 2: Oczywiście! Dlaczego miałabym cię okłamywać?! Zoltan: Okej... idę na zakończenie roku maturzystów. (Zoltan wsiada do windy. Drzwi zamykają się, jednak w ostatniej chwili między nimi stopę stawia Moranica 2. Winda otwiera się) Moranica 2: W tym garniturze wyglądasz tak seksownie... Zoltan: Zaraz muszę być na uroczystości. (Moranica 2 wkracza do windy i naciska przycisk. Drzwi natychmiast zamykają się. Tymczasem Moranica 1 znowu staje się widzialna) Moranica 1: A to ja mogłam być tą widzialną... (Moranica 1 siada na fotelu i zaczyna dłubać w nosie. Po chwili z windy wysiada Ethan) Ethan: Przepraszam, szukam Moranici Uglyfoot. Moranica 1: To ja. Ethan: O fuj... to moja siostra? (Moranica 1 dostaje wytrzeszczu oczu. Wstaje i podchodzi do Ethana. Uderza go pięścią w twarz. Mężczyzna upada na podłogę) Moranica 1: Słuchaj, knypku! Nie wiem, kim jesteś i czemu podajesz się za mojego brata, ale osobiście przysięgam, że jeżeli mi w przeciągu najbliższych 24 godzin nie powiesz, kim jesteś i czemu robisz to oszustwo, to przysięgam, że ci zrobię z d**y jesień średniowiecza, cokolwiek to znaczy! (Moranica 1 zadaje Ethan'owi kopnięcie i wsiada do windy) Ethan: Aaał... (W pokoju Baljeet'a. Chłopak czyta podręcznik) Baljeet: Zaraz, tu jest napisane, że stojan to "element przełączający, umieszczany na wirniku komutatorowych maszyn elektrycznych"! Przecież to błąd, który odkryłby nawet sześciolatek. Muszę zadzwonić do wydawnictwa. (Baljeet otwiera podręcznik na początku i wpisuje numer w telefon. Po chwili przykłada telefon do ucha) Baljeet: Dzień dobry. Baljeet Tjinder z tej strony. Chciałbym zgłosić, że na stronie 3752 "Wielkiego Podręcznika Fizyki dla Studentów" jest błąd... Z drugiej strony: Dzień dobry. Jeżeli chodzi panu o błąd z komutatorem, to tej informacji dostarczyła nam przed chwilą niejaka Summer Outside. Ale dziękujemy za czujność. Do widzenia. (Rozmówca rozłącza się) Baljeet: A to dziwne. (Telefon Baljeet'a dzwoni) Baljeet: To znowu oni? (Baljeet odbiera) Buford (z drugiej strony): Halo? Baljeetek?! Baljeet: Tak, to ja. I czemu mnie tak nazywasz?! Buford (z drugiej strony): Słuchaj, kolego mój najdroższy, nie uwierzysz, co dzisiaj odkryłem! Baljeet: Jakiś nabzdryngolony jesteś? Buford (z drugiej strony): Słuchaj, ta twoja dziewucha... ta, jak ona? Nieważne... ona jest zbyt idealna dla ciebie! Ona pracuje dla Jasmine i tamtej jej matki... Baljeet: O czym ty bredzisz?! Buford (z drugiej strony): Ale spójrz, ona jest dla ciebie perfekcyjną dziewczyną, bez wad i tych takich... A chyba kojarzysz te wszystkie seriale, jak ci idealni okazywali się tymi złymi?! Baljeet: Na brodę Merlina, faktycznie... Ten błąd w książce, masa wolontariatów i to wszystko, co mi o sobie opowiadała... cześć! (Baljeet szybko rozłącza się i nerwowo przełyka ślinę) Baljeet: Nie wierzę... nie wierzę, że on musiał być pijany, żeby trzeźwo pomyśleć! (Na sali gimnastycznej. Na sali starannie przyozdobionej siedzą studenci i oczekują, aż na scenie przed mikrofonem pojawi się Zoltan. Nagle mężczyzna wbiega na scenę, ale ma całą rozczochraną fryzurę i trochę podarty garnitur) Zoltan: Witajcie, studenci. Przepraszam za to spóźnienie, ale sprawy... służbowe. Jako iż niedługo mam helikopter do Las Vegas, to bez przemówień przejdźmy do wręczenia dyplomów. (Kilkanaście minut później. Za Zoltanem stoi kilka absolwentów z dyplomami w rękach) Zoltan: Fretka Flynn! (Fretka przytula się do Stefy siedzącej obok niej. Wstaje i idzie w stronę sceny. Po drodze przytula się do stojących pod ścianą Lindę i Lawrence'a. Matce lecą łzy z oczu, a absolwentka udaje się na scenę. Odbiera od Zoltana dyplom, a mężczyzna uściska jej dłoń. Fretka staje w rzędzie absolwentów) Zoltan: Stefa Hirano! (Stefa wstaje i idzie w stronę sceny. Po drodze przytula się do stojących pod ścianą rodziców. Matce lecą łzy z oczu, a absolwentka udaje się na scenę. Odbiera od Zoltana dyplom, a mężczyzna uściska jej dłoń. Stefa staje obok Fretki) Fretka (podniecona): Skończyłyśmy szkołę! (Dziewczyny przytulają się) Stefa: Też czujesz ten zapach? (Nagle wszyscy poza Fretką, Stefą i Zoltanem zaczynają uciekać z sali) Zoltan: Ja pierniczę, togi wam się palą! (Fretka odpycha Stefę. Obie dziewczyny spoglądają w dół. Ich togi płoną) Fretka: Kurna mać! Gdzie jest gaśnica?! (Nagle z sufitu zaczyna lecieć woda ze zraszaczy przeciwpożarowych. Togi przestają się palić) Stefa: Uff... (Wszyscy, którzy uciekli, wracają na salę i zajmują swoje miejsca. Fretka i Stefa stoją w bieliźnie nieświadome swojego ubioru) Zoltan: Przepraszam za to lekkie zamieszanie... (W restauracji. Kelner zbiera talerze ze stolika Izabeli. Dziewczyna kończy jeść pierogi. Kelner odchodzi ze wszystkimi naczyniami. Przy stoliku dziewczyny zatrzymuje się jakiś chłopak) Chłopak: Izabela? (Dziewczyna spogląda na chłopaka) Izabela: Tak. A ty to kto? Chłopak: Jestem Rick Hamilton, pamiętam cię z podstawówki. Izabela: Coś mi świta po gło... a, to ty mnie w zerówce ogoliłeś na łyso, gdy spałam. (Rick siada przy stole) Rick (lekko się śmiejąc): A, tak, sory za tamto. Izabela: Spoko, nic nie szkodzi. (Do restauracji wpada Fineasz i wściekły podchodzi do stolika Izabeli) Fineasz: Tak myślałem! Zdradzasz mnie! Izabela: Co?! Fineasz, to nie... Fineasz: Nie tłumacz się! Wszystko słyszałem! To koniec z nami! (W G-Tech'u, pokój Summer. Dziewczyna czyta podręcznik. Do pokoju wchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Summer? (Summer wstaje i podchodzi do chłopaka) Summer: O, hej, słuchaj, może pójdziemy dzisiaj wie... (Baljeet kładzie palec na ustach dziewczyny) Baljeet: Nie. Słuchaj, domyśliłem się wszystkiego. Summer: Ale cze... Baljeet: Csiii... nie musisz dłużej udawać tej perfekcyjnej dziewczyny, wiem, kim naprawdę jesteś i dla kogo pracujesz. I żeby nie mieć kłopotów... (Baljeet bierze głęboki wdech) Summer: Baljeet, ale co... Baljeet: Zrywam z tobą. (Zapada niezręczna cisza, z oczu Summer powoli lecą łzy) Summer: Baljeet... (Chłopak wychodzi z pokoju. Dziewczyna przykłada głowę do drzwi i zaczyna płakać) (W Pradze, w mieszkaniu Brendy i Jasmine. Brenda siedzi na fotelu i maluje paznokcie u lewej dłoni. Do mieszkania teleportuje się Jasmine z workiem na plecach. W worku ktoś jest) Jasmine: Złapałam ją! (Brenda wstaje i podchodzi do worka, który Jasmine kładzie na podłogę. Odwiązuje go. Ze środka worka wyłania się jakaś blondynka ze związanymi nogami i rękami oraz apaszką zasłaniającą usta. Brenda odwiązuje apaszkę) Dziewczyna: I co?! Myślicie, że mój ojciec się nie dowie?! Pewnie już się zorientował, że mnie nie ma i wysłał po mnie wojsko! Brenda (śmieje się): Pfff... ta, wojsko... wkrótce się zorientuje, że cię nie ma, to fakt. Ale wtedy skontaktuje się ze mną. Myślałam, że córka prezydenta będzie miała więcej oleju w głowie... (Napisy końcowe) (Zachód słońca. Buford i Zack siedzą na ławce) Buford: No... i nie ma, czego pić. Zack: A te osiem butelek pod twoimi nogami? (Buford podnosi dwie butelki) Buford: Ojeju, ale mi się we łbie kręci! Ty, pacz, pełne są! (Buford daje Zack'owi jedną butelkę) Zack: Pijemy? Buford: Czekaj... ale tak po prostu? Bez żadnej okazji? Zack: Zawsze musi być jakaś okazja? Buford: No nie... ale wiesz, jutro prezes jakiejś partii Proczadzikowość Polska ma osiemnaste urodziny. Zack: Och, a, racja... no tak... no to wypijmy za zdrowie pani prezes! (Buford i Zack piją) KONIEC Piosenki *Siekiera, motyka... Inne informacje *Początkowo Buford i Zack mieli w nocy napaść na sklep, gdzie kasjerka nocowałaby, a po wykryciu włamaniu, porządnie pobiłaby alkoholików